Dinner or Murder?
by newvian-whovian
Summary: Chris has invited every named person that has ever appeared on the show to dinner at a mansion, but what happens when people start dropping like flies because of one person's revenge?
1. The Last Supper?

**Author's note: Dude, this is my first murder mystery, and I know full well who the killer is, but you don't! MUAHAHAHAHA! It's rated T for character death and mention of alcohol abuse.**

**Every named character from Total Drama is in this fanfic. What happens when Chris invites all of the named contestants, including Chef, to a fancy dinner, that turns out to be a big giant murder-fest! Look and see!**

Chapter 1: The Last Supper?

It had been long enough since the first guest had arrived to Chris's fancy dinner, but little did these ex-contestants know that they were going to be plucked off one by one. Everyone was here from the Island campers, to the World Tour newbies. Chris held up his wine, stood up and said, "I propose a toast to the winners of each of the three seasons, Owen, Duncan, and Heather. None of you had to return to win your respective seasons. It does suck for Heather, about the demise of her prize, but we replaced it. Here's to the winners!" He then took a drink, as did everybody else. Then Chris sat down, and the lights went out. There was a scream that sounded quite feminine. The lights came on, and Blaineley was lying on the floor, a knife in her chest. Everyone gasped, but only at the fact that someone was dead.

"Who could have killed her?" Chris asked.

"Heather had to have killed her!" Cody shouted.

"Alejandro is to blame, too," Beth said.

"Think about it," Geoff said. "All of us are suspects. Anyone could have killed Blaineley except for Blaineley."

That got everyone thinking. And fighting broke out. Chris then broke up the fight.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, that's enough, you guys!" he shouted.

"Excuse me, but I must use the restroom," Noah said, then left for the restroom.

"Me too, eh," Ezekiel said, then headed in the same direction, only going to a different bathroom.

The lights went out again, and a masculine scream was heard. The lights came up soon after, and the knife was removed from Blaineley and was now in Chris's chest, with a note scrawled in messy handwriting.

_Hey, Douchebags,_

_This is for all the shit you put me through on a daily basis._

_Signed, the one who will cause your demise!_

"Great, our friendly neighborhood host dude is dead," Noah said as he walked into the room with a book. Duncan took the book and threw it down.

"You are going to help us find the murderer, got it?" he shouted at Noah.

"Okay!" Noah said.

"Alright, now, since everyone is a suspect, we will look for clues. Is anyone here good at dusting for fingerprints?" Geoff said.

"I am. It was one of the things they taught us at Detective Steve's Detective Camp," Harold said.

"Just shut up and dust, string bean!" LeShawna said. Harold then got to work by pulling out a pair of gloves, a small jar, and brush. He put on the gloves, opened the jar, and used the brush to dust for fingerprints on the knife. The lights went out and a masculine scream was heard.


	2. This Guy Isn't Kidding!

"Harold!" LeShawna cried. Harold had the same knife that had killed Blaineley and Chris in his chest. Geoff went over to a whiteboard and crossed out Harold's name, as well as Blaineley's and Chris' names.

"Heather, you bitch!" LeShawna cried out and attacked Heather.

"AAH! It wasn't me, I swear!" Heather shouted.

"As if I'm gonna believe the girl that showed Harold her boobs, kissed Gwen's boyfriend, and was an all-out bitch during all three seasons!" LeShawna said.

"Duncan, cuff her to a wall or something!" Gwen shouted. Duncan took out a pair of handcuffs and did as he was told. Heather was now handcuffed to a large doorknob by her left hand.

"It wasn't me!" Heather screamed.

"Anyone else smell burning food?" Noah said, and then dashed off to put the fire out.

"Noah could have done it," Trent said.

"Are you kidding? Noah wouldn't hurt a fly!" Cody shouted.

"Are you sure?" Duncan said.

"Well, you know what?" Cody shouted.

Fighting broke out.

A gunshot was heard coming from the bathrooms. Everyone ran to the source of the sound. Zeke was on the floor with a bullet in his back, with Noah standing over him, totally mortified.

"Where's Alejandro?" Sierra asked.

"Bathrooms," Trent said.

The lights went out and a feminine scream was heard. They came back on and LeShawna was lying on the floor, a knife in her chest.

"Dammit, they struck again!" Duncan said.

"So, how are we going to find him or her?" Trent asked.

"Noah's been acting very suspicious," Alejandro said as he approached the group.

"It probably wasn't him. Noah is too nice," Cody said. "And did you even see the look on his face when Zeke was killed? He couldn't have faked that!"

"I guess you're right, Cody, but here, everyone is a suspect," Geoff said.

A gunshot and a feminine scream were heard, as well as running footsteps. Everyone ran to the source of the sound and found Heather with a bullet in her chest.

"So it wasn't Heather," Bridgette said.

The lights went out and a masculine scream was heard. They came back and Alejandro had a knife in his chest. There was a note on the knife. Cody picked up the note. It read,

_Hey, Douchebags,_

_Say goodbye to Alejandro. You all better kiss your asses goodbye, because you'll all be dead sooner or later._

_Signed, the one who will cause your demise._

"Holy crap, this guy or girl isn't kidding," Cody said.


	3. Dropping Like Flies

**Yes, this story, as well as this chapter, is really short. Only 4-5 chapters in the whole thing, plus a treat. A monologue from the killer at the end!**

"No kidding, man," Tyler said, "but I must go work out. I must leave a beautiful corpse!" Tyler then ran off.

"Hasn't anyone else noticed a trend?" Cody said. "Whenever someone leaves the group, they're the next one dead! Uh, where are Geoff and Bridgette?"

"Making out somewhere," DJ said. Izzy then swung in on a vine. Well, actually, her body was tied to a vine by the neck.

"IZZY!" Owen shouted, then went over to the vine. He cried, and the group left him alone.

Meanwhile, Chef was cooking in the kitchen, when a short, shadowed figure came up to him. The figure took the knife Chef was using and killed him with it. Chef's scream could be heard throughout the house. The group went to see what had happened, when they found Chef on the ground.

A masculine scream was heard from where Owen was supposed to be, and Owen was killed too.

Tyler was found dead in a weight room. Beth was found dead in the bathroom. Duncan was found dead in the kitchen. Courtney was found dead next to Heather. Justin was found dead in a room full of mirrors.

That left Gwen, Trent, Sierra, DJ, Katie, Sadie, Cody, Lindsay, and Noah.

Cody went to one of the corpses that had a knife in their chest after picking up Harold's fingerprinting kit. He was accompanied by everyone that was still alive while he worked. He then asked all of them for their fingerprints.

"I've found the culprit! Ladies and gentlemen, the killer is…"

**I'm sorry if any confusion happened. I made a change and forgot to finish changing it.**


	4. The Culprit Is Revealed

"…Noah!" Cody said. Everyone but Noah and Cody gasped.

"Yeah, it was me! Every one of you annoyed me in some way or another!" Noah then pulled out a gun and pointed it at Cody. "And I'm gonna kill you all right here on the spot! If you desire your lives, tell me why I shouldn't kill you now!"

"I thought you were too nice to do this kind of thing!" Cody shouted. Noah laughed.

"You thought wrong, Codemeister! Every little thing you guys did that was annoying lead me to this!"

"I've called the cops. They're on their way now!" Cody shouted.

"You really think I care about the cops? All I want is revenge! Even if it does get me thrown in the slammer for life! All I really wanted was revenge on you all for kicking me off of the show when you did, and otherwise being complete idiots! Plus, as Sierra has told me, everyone keeps thinking that I'm gay all because I kissed Cody's ear once! I'm not gay!" Noah ranted.

"Someone's a bit self-conscious," Sierra said, causing Noah to point the gun at her. She immediately hid behind Cody. Noah continued with his rant.

"All I wanted was some peace and quiet, but did I get that? NO!" Noah's rant was interrupted by the police smashing in the door.

"Sir, you are under arrest for 18 counts of murder!" the police chief shouted while his colleagues put Noah in handcuffs.

"Can I finish my rant first?" Noah shouted.

"When you go in front of a judge, scumbag!" the police chief shouted back.

"I'll get you for this, Cody! I'll have my revenge! VENDETTA!" Noah shouted as he was being pulled out the door of the mansion and to a police car. Another set of police cars came by to help the ex-contestants out of the mansion. The mansion soon became a memorial to the eighteen who died at the hands of Noah.


	5. The Killer's Monologue

**Here's your treat! A monologue from Noah.**

Yeah, I did it. It was me. I admit it. But if it hadn't have been for Cody, I'd have gotten away with 26 murders in one day! I had to settle for getting caught for 18, though. I'm going to prison for life, no chance of parole. I feel like Duncan, that is, before I put a meat cleaver in his heart. My family despises me, but at least they send me my books one by one. My mother is disappointed that I ended up a criminal, but what do I really care? I'm probably gonna escape, anyway. That is, if my cellmate, Bubba Joe, agrees to help me. So, I've been planning how I'm gonna get my revenge on Cody for finding me out and calling the cops. No ordinary prank will do. It must be major. I know! I'll do a crime and frame him, so he ends up in prison instead of me! That would be delightful! Now, it's time that I get out of here. Hey, Bubba Joe, help me up?


End file.
